


[podfic] Lap Dance

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lapdance, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Podfic, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Spencer jokes about it and tries to be chill, but the lap dance is the last straw."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Lap Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cee_m](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cee_m).



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:** Requited Love, Crush, Pining, Best Friends, Lap Dance, Miscommunication, Misunderstanding, Happy Ending, Fluff   


**Length:**  00:22:00  
  
 **Download link:**  You can be download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Band\)%20_Lap%20Dance_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!) 


End file.
